


fortune for your disaster

by Kandiszucker (whatwhy)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shirt Swap, Using The Word Lover Losely Here, old man yells at cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwhy/pseuds/Kandiszucker
Summary: Kostas just wants to be Martin's rival in peace. But with both his f**lings and Martin working against him, it's tougher than anticipated.





	fortune for your disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixsigns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns/gifts).



#  I.

Kostas liked to pretend it didn’t bother him when whichever team he was on at the time lost to Fnatic. He barely had any social media presence except for his bimonthly scathing tweets, so none of the community’s memes would ever reach him. Despite his disdain for Martin, he could still acknowledge that the rest of Fnatic was good. There was no shame in losing to a team that was 4/5 good and 1/5 barely visible. That’s what he told his friends, his teammates, himself. 

 

Still, his fists trembled and his stomach convulsed whenever he saw Martin’s bright grin after yet another victory.

 

#  II.

Another defeat. Another bright grin. Kostas didn’t know whether he was angry about losing to so obviously inferior an ADC or whether he was angry with himself for being angry.

His teammates filed out of the dressing room, one after the other. They were disappointed in themselves, no doubt, but the loss weighed nowhere near as heavy on their shoulders. An hour later, life would continue as it used to, at least for them. The would have dinner together and go drinking, possibly together as well.

Kostas briefly wondered why he couldn’t have it as easy as them. Was it really just his refusal to see Martin as his equal?

 

But Kostas would betray himself by pretending to be as mediocre as Martin.

 

“Are you coming?”, Neil asked.

“No.”

“Are you sulking?”

“Of course,” Marcin said. “When isn’t he?”

Neil shushed him.

“I kinda wanna go out by myself,” Kostas said.

Neil thought for a bit. “I mean, you’re old enough,” he finally said. “And we have tomorrow off. Just make sure you don’t die. Call me if you need me.”

Kostas waited for Neil and his teammates to disappear before he got up.

 

The hallway was dark already. Everyone had gone home already, Kostas assumed. But then, wasn’t there someone at the end of the hallway? Kostas snuck closer. Whoever it was had their back turned to him. Finally he was close enough to decipher the letters on the jersey.

 

It was Martin.

 

He hadn’t noticed Kostas.

 

Martin heaved a sigh and began walking towards the exit. Kostas, on a whim, decided to follow him quietly. Just to mess with him, he told himself, as he slid through the door.

Outside, Martin stopped, probably trying to figure out how to get to the metro station. Then, just as abruptly, he got into motion again. When they approached the stairs to the metro station, they heard the screech of the oncoming train. Martin ran so fast Kostas had trouble keeping up with him. Still, he managed to slip into the train. He sat down a few seats behind Martin. It was only the two of them in this carriage. He was amazed that Martin didn’t hear Kostas’ heavy breathing.

 

Kostas didn’t remember the name of the station where Martin and he got off. He followed Martin through a crowd of inebriated, noisy young people, only to end up in front of a gaping doorway. An ox of a man stood by the door, eyeing Martin. A few words were exchanged, and Martin and the bouncer disappeared into a dark alley. A few minutes later, they emerged again, and Martin passed into the darkness behind the door.

The bouncer fixed his pants and gave Kostas a once-over, much like he had done to Martin, and said something in German. Something about his body language told Kostas that he was not welcome. With a sigh, he stepped aside. He should go to a different club, he told himself, or maybe some cozy bar with good beer, or maybe just get some McDonald’s and go home.

 

Instead, he waited.

 

It was ridiculous.

 

But it would mess with Martin.

 

Hours later, Martin emerged from the club. His clothes and his hair stuck to him, but he didn’t smell of alcohol when he approached Kostas.

“Seriously?”, Martin asked. “You’re still here?”

“Well, what does it look like?”

“Why did you follow me?”

“To mess with you,” Kostas said lamely.

Martin sighed. “You know you can mess with me without getting a pneumonia, right?”

Kostas pulled him closer and dragged him into the alley. Martin was probably too surprised to react. “How dare you defeat me?”, he growled.

“Uhm,” Martin said.

Kostas grabbed him by the collar. “How dare you make it look like you’re better than me? Who gave you the right?” He slammed him against the wall of the club.

Martin’s pupils were dilated and his breathing was labored.

“Look at you. Are you scared?”

Martin shook his head and swallowed.

“Don’t bullshit me.”

Martin’s eyes flickered downwards. Kostas followed his gaze, and really, Martin wasn’t scared.

 

He was turned on.

 

Kostas should have been disgusted. He should have let go of Martin, maybe slapped him.

 

Instead, he ended up fucking Martin into the cold brick wall.

 

#  III.

Kostas hadn’t talked to Martin since that incident. Though he wasn’t superstitious, he was convinced Martin was some sort of incubus, designed by the devil himself to throw Kostas off-kilter. Kostas missed the times when he could look Martin in the eyes, vowing to spit in between them should he ever manage to defeat Fnatic.

 

And defeat Fnatic he did.

 

But it didn’t feel like a victory at all. There was nothing to be proud of. There had been no mind games prior to the match. There was no satisfaction when Martin’s infuriating smile never came.

 

Winning a tiebreaker had never felt so hollow.

 

#  IV.

The next victory didn’t feel any better. Sure, Kostas was happy that they had advanced in the playoffs. But even now, looking at a sullen Martin didn’t give him the satisfaction he craved. If anything, it put a damper on his mild joy.

 

Kostas wondered if there was something wrong with him.

 

Maybe fucking Martin had been a mistake.

 

Suddenly, Martin stood in the H2K dressing room. He didn’t meet Kostas’ eyes.

Neil, the only other person in the room, excused himself.

“What do you want?”, Kostas asked.

“Well, you’ve defeated me twice now...”

“I’ve gathered that.”

Martin finally looked up at him, and Kostas’ mind went blank for a second. “Do you maybe wanna swap shirts with me?”

“Swap shirts with you?”, Kostas echoed, distantly aware of how intelligent he sounded.

“Yeah. I mean, it’s a thing in traditional sports, and I like to swap shirts with players I look up to...”

Kostas doubted that “look up to” accurately summarized Martin’s feelings for Hyukkyu. His heart almost jumped out of his chest when he realized that Martin was harboring the same feelings for Kostas now as he did for Hyukkyu then.

“Sure,” he croaked. “Let’s swap shirts. Glad you finally realize I’m better than you.” He knew neither Martin nor him believed that.

Martin finally, finally grinned his trademark grin. Up close it was even more irritating. Without further commentary, he pulled his jersey over his head. Kostas’ eyes followed his movements and got stuck at Martin’s toned chest. Right, Martin had been working out a lot. With Bora.

Bora made Kostas angry, he suddenly realized. An ADC like Rekkles deserved something better than some useless senile bore. Half of Kostas wanted to giggle at his own pun. The other half was ashamed of admitting Martin was close to good.

Martin stepped closer and handed him the jersey. He made no attempt to cover up. Why should he? They were amongst men.

 

It made no difference that one man’s dick had once been in the other’s ass.

 

Kostas quickly took off his own jersey. Before he could take Martin’s, there was a warm hand on his chest. Martin looked up at him innocently.

 

Once again, Martin ended up naked between Kostas and a wall.

 

#  V.

Kostas had retired eons ago. Without scrims and stage games or any sort of activity, time just clumped together.

 

Therefore, it took him by surprise when the World Championship rolled around.

 

It was Fnatic against Royal Never Give Up.

He was rooting for the Chinese team, he told himself vehemently. No matter which team Fnatic played against, he wanted the enemy team to win.

 

Except when Royal Never Give Up won.

 

Kostas squirmed uncomfortably in his chair when the camera zoomed into a crying Martin. He almost grew worried when Martin wouldn’t get up, and wouldn’t get up, and wouldn’t get up. He remembered the desperate tweets from earlier that year, the Facebook messages, the Life of Legends episodes.

 

It wouldn’t do. This wasn’t like Kostas. Some witty, insulting tweet was needed.

 

He was almost grateful for Jesper’s tongue-in-cheek reply.

 

#  VI.

Kostas wanted to return to the scene, really. He wanted everything to be like it used to be: Him, the surly star ADC of H2K, reunited with Marcin and Pascu and Neil, and even Fabian, no matter how impatient he was with him. And above all, he wanted his rivalry with Martin back.

 

The twitter banter.

 

The mind games.

 

The sex in some semi-public hideout.

 

Kostas groaned and shot Martin a message.  _ “Am I going to defeat you again next split?” _

 

Minutes passed until Kostas got a reply. His heart was pounding against his ribs.

 

_ “Hell no,” _ Martin said.

 

Kostas’ heart sank. He made an honest effort not to be disappointed, really.

 

There was a second message from Martin.

 

_ “But I’m going to defeat you. ;)” _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic and another Forgivekkles fic for [Phoenixsigns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns/pseuds/phoenixsigns) centuries ago and still had lying around on Google Drive. Phoenixsigns kicked my butt and demanded I finally unleashed them both on the masses already.


End file.
